The Atlas
|-|ATLAS Interface Station= |-|ATLAS Interface Entity= Summary The Atlas is a cosmic being in No Man's Sky and the central figure of the lore in the game. In truth, it is a super computer in the "real world", meant to simulate realities to discover the truth of their own reality. After some time, it was abandoned by it's creators. By the time the game starts, Atlas has begun to die, and frantically searches to foresee it's own death, creating the Travellers from the corrupted data of it's original creator. It calls out to it's creator, attempting to learn what it should do before it dies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B | 2-B Name: The Atlas, --- Origin: No Man's Sky Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Cosmic Sentience Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Time Manipulation, Precognition, Law Manipulation (Could change the "settings" of reality to fit his simulations), Creation, Void Manipulation (Created the entire multiverse from nothingness as a simulation), Data Manipulation (Views the multiverse as data and by manipulating that data can achieve various effects), Existence Erasure (Can delete entire sets of universes at will, utterly destroyed the duplicates Telamon created, was able to send -null- outside of existence), Limited Sealing (Prevented Telamon from leaving his presence), BFR (Cast -null- outside of reality), Mind Manipulation (Without revealing itself to any being, most species dreamnt of it and were collectively passively willed into worshiping it- though some did not, such as the Gek Spawn and most of the Vy'keen, Controls the entirety of the Aerons throughout every single iteration in his simulation), Empathic Manipulation (Directly altered the actions of both the Triad of Species and the Aerons alike- in one instance, the Aerons began killing each other), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, created and defined all concepts within the multiverse from its "higher existence" in the "real world"), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Words of Atlas cause any who detect them as well as their entire species to go mad), Acausality (Type 3, Multiple ATLAS Interfaces exists in each iteration of the universe, guiding the Travellers of each one, only applicable in first key), Flight, Technology Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Should have the same abilities as Telamon), Corruption, Soul Manipulation (Merely being linked with the Anomaly caused the Korvax Convergence to cast out the Scientist from the hive mind due to their soul being corrupted), Immortality (Types 1 and 9; The ATLAS is a machine in the "real world" that runs infinite simulations, everything within the game is merely its sentience manipulating the iterations and simulations it has created), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis (Can pull in ships at the ATLAS Interfaces), Dream Manipulation (Appears in the dreams of most in the multiverse, causing immense pain), Sound Manipulation (Can fragment it's voice so as not to destroy the psyches of those within the multiverse), Possibly Information Manipulation (Implied to have altered the information collected by the Anomaly in order to deceive them), Illusion Creation (Stated to have put the Anomaly under some form of illusion), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with nonexistant beings), Summoning (Can bring forward the Aeron armies, capable of reaching out to Telamon to bring him forward), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of creating a star of unknown size at the behest of the Player), possibly Solar System level (Generated a black hole to get to the new Solar System; stars inherently are entire solar systems in the game) | Multiverse level (Created quntillions of realities to simulate its own death, often referred to as "countless") Speed: Likely Immeasurable (All of reality is merely a simulation to it, as it is a fragment of the sentience that crafted the multiverse as that simulation) | Immeasurable (Same as before, created the multiverse to simulate his own death and to foresee the end) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | Multiversal Durability: Unknown, at least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Though never directly attacked, Telamon, a comparable entity, was unable to destroy these terminals) | Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (The Atlas has functioned endlessly since long before the time of the multiverse) | Infinite Range: Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, has the understanding of nearly all things within this reality save for a rare piece of unknown info (such as the workings of Telamon or the final minute of his life) Weaknesses: Is in a state of constant fear of death Key: ATLAS Interface | The ATLAS Note: To be clear, the first key is merely a shadow of the former self-formed by the ATLAS speaking. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Data Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Madness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Illusionists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:No Man's Sky Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Black Hole Users Category:Artificial Characters